Hawt
by ILovePUpoesd
Summary: when diantatris find herself in sponhebob da show he fantasizes over sit will be ahwt nd nice. cuz it's jawt
1. Chapter 1

ownce opon a time there wuz a gurl named Dianatris she wuz way pretty and had a desise that made her pee all the time. It was called peeaphocinack now peeaphoniac was a very deadly desise. it made her pee a lot. so she peed a lot. it was sad. cuz she peed a lot. she didn;t like peeing a lot. butt sum peeps had feitshs for dat and it was hot and she likd dat. it was nice. she likd teh show spongboob a lot. cuz she likd to masterbate to teh characters. especially when imaginin her otp spongboob and sqishword. She fond it hawt. cuz it was hawt. and anyone who doesn't like yaoi is homophobic. and sood lik die. cuz theyr stupid. she hated sady chekcs cuz she gawt in da way of her otp. and she did n lik her cuz she waus mean. and was mean. sumtimes she lik to masterbinat to herselves havin sex with sponeboob or sqidword. or both. cuz it wuas hawt. and she thot it wuz hawt.


	2. Chapter 2

that ryhmed. any wya she thot that she was so sad caus she had no friend s cause her didsese and hatted her self. she was like " omg i shod kill me self and i would feel happier caus i woud be ded. ya." so shee went on to her room and tuk a razor and cut hur serlf. she was all like " noooo i am die ing. please. i want sungeboob. plez." ten she dead. but she woke up in a hosplital. oooohhh, my hed. somepone plez help. then she was all like " oh i am drowinging i am under watur. I have to get out of this rum. but she was breathing. " oh, i forgot i had that desise and I can breath under watur. woiw." spungeboob cum up and say, " hi your sick you need to rest you landed on my peach i really need to take care of u" ok" and she was in love cause she was liek omg its the rel sunge bib. i luv him/ she started to sing " who lives in a pine aple undur thee si. spungw boob sgure cunts. so moist and squic=shy and hungry and nice he is. spunge bobnb squire punts. spunge bub srure puuuuuuuuuuuunts!" and he said " so you hear them to" I know yur show. " and he lieked her a lil


	3. Chapter 3

driantatris wuz so happeh it wuz grate. and happeh. cuz it was ossom. she thot. spongheboob wuz happeh to. it was grate. and then diantaris got out of da hosiopttle cuz it wuz lame. bein in dat hospittle al with stuuf. and den sponeboob sad. du u wana liv wit meh in da peach. and she wuz lik "ja" and den dey run over dur in sponebobs invisibl boat moveal. owns deyh wer there diantatris wuz so happeh. she startted to sing. "f iz fuur frucks woo do struf togeter u is fur u n bed. n is for anyvere and anytiem at all. down her in da deep blue vag." den lil clam withings sucg it wuz grate. she wuz perf in tune. "u has a purty voce." sad spungboob. "tanks" diantatic sad. overrr in dat hed shaped ding nex to spungbabs peach pinaplle hose. squishwod saad. "WAT WUZ DAT BOOTYFULL NOSE!" and den she jump out da winfow and landed on his butt. diatnatris looked at him throbbing butt. it wuas so red and hawt. she cold fawk him rite dere. mmmmmmm


	4. Chapter 4

but she didn. she was liek i am vergin and i wont sel my seulf ut. i am going to get to knw them better even thought i watch them every day. ya. so she went up and sad 'hai how ur u? i know you but you dun know me i am diantus i uh eh oh uh eehh I have a crush on u" WAY TO BE A WHURE YOU BITCH TITS FAWKER she thought. Sbonge bub got jelly and sid " diantus, but to ur rum. no moar tulking to him." " butt sbunge byuopsdredcvbtjkru! stap lemme tulk to hem. " " nu u cunt. naw stop tryingin. go." so she left walking loenly and spiunge bulb was liek 'k leave hur alone you oldi freak pedo molest. " then MuinuteMaid® wa sliek hey stop that ur being mean spunge boot. " and his side kik burnicle boi said " yea, stop thats dumb" "ok said spunge bilbo baggins. so her let to go buck insode.


	5. wumbo

Diantris wuz liek ya spung boot u shood lisen to pedo boot budy. Diantatris den went up and pressed mer fish liek mouth agnst marmed mahns mouf. and den she liked his hold hawt nd soggy mouth. it was so hawt. she found it hawt. and she wuz liek. oh u liek dis dont chu. mermad min sad. evvvilllll. and den punched her in da vagayjay. she scremed. nd mermad man dead. oh shiataki mushrooms. mermad mahns died. and diantatis has a sor vinjayjay. dis is bahhd. spungboob den went to patrick nd said. patrk da wuv fo mai lie nd minuit man is dead. nu butt da wuv of mai live hasa sore vajayjay. it's baaaaahhhhhhdddd. Patrik said. have u trie seytinng both da vajayjay and belt to W for wumbo. Patrc I dunno if chu can set a vajayjay to wumbo. well u mite as well trie.


	6. da happeh endd

Spange bulb fliped ovur too partice and sadi you gottu go set da wumb belt o magic vagine ' and he was liek ' ok' so they ran ova and he hit the oldied ball and the belt was liek ' BOOP BBEEP BOOB WUMBO 200000000' AND THEN HE LIFTED UP AND SO DID caps srry whats her fuce vagine started to float and there was magic ice floating asround and then BOOB, they were happi. so then spunge bib scure cunts flew up with the mighty powa og whats her name and dey keesed and then thy sexed right that and then eveypony had orgy oral and it was cum. so then they had liek 5 kids and they lived happiur ever. 


End file.
